Ash and Lana
by ShadowCutter
Summary: Just a short story


**An: Hello! Here is a One-Shot of Ash and Lana and I hope you enjoy it. Also I have a poll up. Should I do a Ash x Mallow fic or not, I won't be closing till Friday. It's short.**

 **Characters appearing: Ash and Lana**

 **Age: 24**

 **Disclaimer: I don't Own Pokemon**

 **Without further ado, on to the story**

* * *

 **One-Shot**

* * *

 **Ash House At Pallet Town**

Ash was in his bed, laying next to his wife, Lana. It was morning, as the sun woke him up. Ash stares at Lana, wondering how he got this beautiful women to be his wife.

 _"It's our first anniversary together as husband and wife. I still haven't found a gift for her."_ Ash thought as he sighs. He got up carefully, making sure he doesn't wake up Lana. He got out bed and exited their room. He went downs stairs and saw Pikachu and Popplio sleeping. He went to the kitchen, walk to the fridge and opens it. Ash takes out a carton of eggs, milk, and butter. He opens the cupboard and takes out a bag of pancake mix.

"Well time to start baking!" Ash cheerfully said as he starts baking.

 **30 Minutes Later**

"There!" Ash said as he finish the pancakes he made. They were a heart-shape pancakes, with icing saying "Happy Anniversary". Ash took it to their room, with orange juice and two piece toast. He opens his bedroom door and saw Lana was still sleeping.

"Lana," Ash said softly, but enough for Lana to hear. Lana opens her and sat up, stretching her arms and yawning. She notice Ash carrying plates of food and gave him a confused look. "Morning sweetie! I made this for you Ash said as he sets down on Lana lap.

"Breakfast in bed?" Lana asked as nodded. Lana smiles at Ash. "Thank you honey," Lana said as she looks at the pancakes and saw the words "Happy Anniversary". "You remember," Lana said as Ash nodded. "Off course! I wouldn't forget our wedding anniversary," Ash said as Lana giggled.

"Anyway, I have a few errands to run. I'll see you later," Ash said as he kiss Lana cheek. "Oh ok. Be back soon." Lana said in a sad tone. Ash frowns, but said "Goodbye," and left.

* * *

 **With Ash An Hour Later**

Ash was at the mall, looking for a gift for Lana. _"What to get Lana. What to get?"_ Ash thought as he looks around. He was thinking about getting Lana some jewelry, but scratch that out since Lana doesn't like jewelry.

 _"I remember mom said to get her something from the heart when it was her birthday. I got her a stuff Popplio and she was so happy she wouldn't stop hugging me."_ Ash thought.

 _"So what will she want?"_ Ash saw a mall kiosk that sell watches and lockets. He walks towards it and saw many of the watches and lockets that are available. "Hello sir! What may I interest you in?" The clerk asked.

"Well I am looking for an anniversary gift for my wife. She doesn't like jewelry so I don't know what to get her," Ash said with a sheepish smile.

"So no more! I got the perfect thing for you!" The clerk said as he takes a small box. He opens it, showing Ash a gold locket. The clerk grabs the locket and opens it for Ash showing three empty spaces were pictures will be place.

"With this, you could be pictures of her, you and maybe one day a child," The clerk said as Ash thought about it.

"How much does it cost?" Ash asked as the clerk said, "50,000 poke dollars!" Ash paled.

* * *

 **Outside The Mall**

"I can't believe I payed 50,000 poke dollars for a stupid locket," Ash said as he looks at the small box in his hand. "Well time to go home," Ash said as he released Charizard. He got on Charizard and left the area.

* * *

 **Ash and Lana Home**

Lana was tending to flowers in the garden she has. She was just waiting for Ash too return so their day of spending together will begin. "Lana!" Lana looks at the direction of the voice. She sees Ash walking towards Lana. "Ash. It's about time you got here." Lana said as Ash smiled. "Sorry. But I'm here now. Let's get ready for our date," Ash said as Lana smiles at him.

Soon the two went out on their date. They went to an amusement park and enjoy their time. Then they went to a nice restaurant and ate dinner. Soon they were back at home, sitting on a couch, enjoying each other company's. Ash looks at Lana.

"Lana," Ash started as Lana looks at Ash. "Here is you anniversary present," Ash said as he hands the small box. Lana opens the small box and saw the locket. She smiles. She opens the locket and saw the a picture of her and Ash. She sees the middle off the locket empty, but knows what it's for.

"Thank you Ash. I love it. Here my gift to you," Lana said as she grabs Ash hands and put his hands on her stomach. Ash eyes widened. "Lana. Are you?" Lana nodded. Ash smiles. "That's great! That means we could fill that empty spot sooner," Lana nodded as she kisses Ash. Ash kissed her back as the two kissed in front of the fire place.

* * *

 **An: That's a rap. I told you it's short. The next one-shot with Ash and Lana will be longer.**


End file.
